A Wonderful Sibling
by SonVoid
Summary: Lisa Loud has a super secret that she keeps from the rest of her siblings...but what happens when those siblings find out? Crossover between Nickelodeon's "The Loud House" and Nintendo/PlatinumGames' "The Wonderful 101".


It was Saturday midmorning in the Loud house. Young Lisa Loud, child prodigy, was in her laboratory, studying the cosmos through her computer screen.

"Everything seems to be satisfactory," she mused to herself. "Planetary alignment patterns stable...no sign of any world-ending plasma rays or meteors yet."

_"__Copy that, Miss Loud,"_ came a voice from her headphones. The voice was a male's, calm, commanding, and distinctly British. _"__If you spot any more anomalies, be sure to let us know."_

The satellite Lisa had access to was also admittedly giving her some stellar views, no pun intended. She felt like she could see every single little star in space.

"No anomalies that I can see so far, sir," she responded, doing a final scan of the proverbial area.

"Except…what is that?" She noticed a gap in the star patterns in space, where stars usually shined. "Strange…I'd better enhance the visual picture."

She zoomed in and brightened up the camera visuals…and stood in shock at what she saw.

"Oh my." She observed what looked like a strange mechanized world.

_"__What is it, Loud? What do you see?"_

"Hmm. It looks to be an artificial planet of some kind. Spherical in structure, yes, but it also looks to be man-made. If this were an artificial planet, it would likely have taken eons to construct. There has to be something more to this…"

Lisa zoomed the camera in closer, brightening up the visuals to max volume. Upon closer inspection, she could see more of these artificial planets.

"Moons, maybe?" She pondered out loud. Then a realization hit her. "No, wait…"

A chill hit her spine. "That's…an alien fleet."

Indeed, she could more clearly make out gigantic spaceships in the same spherical, mechanical design. And from what limited view she could get of the ships' sides, monolithic structures were jutting out from behind.

And all of them were moving…getting closer to the Earth.

_"__An alien fleet…? Miss Loud, you don't think…"_

"Oh, I think I do, sir." She switched her feed over from the satellite to a radar computer, typing something in. "I'll pinpoint your location and see where I can find you."

_"__There is no need, Loud. We can come to you."_

"I insist, sir," Lisa said, grabbing a flash drive and some kind of necklace and peeking out her door. "I'm pretty sure my siblings would likely notice a giant ship outside."

As Lisa expected, her siblings were scattered all over the hallway—baby Lily waddling about with one of Lola's gowns on her head (and Lola trying to get it back), Lynn Jr. and Lana pelting Leni and Lori with mud pies, Luna and Lincoln rocking out to music, and Luan playing a prank on Lucy. So, a typical day in the Loud house, all in all.

_"__If you say so, Miss Loud,"_ came the voice from the other end. _"__But be warned, we leave in an hour. Make sure to rendezvous with us before then."_

"Copy that, sir. Over and out." Lisa sighed, took off her headphones, and put on the necklace, making sure to hide it under her sweater. "Into the breach."

Lisa stepped outside and covered her ears. Lincoln was dancing to one of Luna's hard rock songs. "Uh, Lincoln?" she said, trying to raise her voice above the cacophony of noise. "I'd advise you to stop. It's imperative that you let me through." She tried sidestepping him, but his dancing always got in her path.

Lisa sighed. "Wait for it," she muttered to herself. It was clear to Lisa that Lincoln would not stop dancing to Luna's music, so she waited for the right time to pass him by.

"Aaaaaaand…" She waited until Lincoln started to dance his way into the next room. "…now."

She ran until she stepped into the firing range of Lana and Lynn's mud pies. "Pardon me, ladies. Pressing matters—I need to get by."

Evidently, her sisters did not hear her, as they kept on firing, with Lynn even using a slingshot aiming for Leni, and Lori and Leni even starting to fight back with perfume bombs.

Lisa tried shielding herself with her arms, but she still got hit with some mud pies and perfume bottles all the same. At least she smelled nice after clearing the line of fire.

Lisa coughed and groaned. "I hope nobody minds if I show up with a little grime on my person."

Just then, she got sprayed with Luan's gag squirt-flower. "LUAN!"

"Oh, come on, Lis," Luan replied, "no need to get all MUD at me!" She laughed. "Get it?"

"Indeed." Unamused, Lisa wiped herself clean. "And while I do appreciate the…rather _unorthodox_ shower, I'm afraid I must be somewhere."

Lisa took a step forward, but Luan got in her way again. "Where ya goin'? Off to make another SCENT-ific discovery, I PERFUME?"

"Fourth-eldest, please."

Lisa tried to sidestep her sister, but ended up stepping on Lola's gown, the one that Lily still had on her head. Thankfully, it popped off, so the baby would not get hurt, but it was then that Lisa started tumbling backwards down the stairs, tangled in Lola's gown. Before long, she hit the floor with a thud.

"Oowww…"

"Lisa…!" Lola stamped her way downstairs and instantly untangled her gown from Lisa. "You almost tore a hole in this dress! I'm supposed to wear it to the school pageant next week!" Lisa then walked back up the stairs, gown in hand.

Lisa groaned, getting up and dusting herself off. "Siblings…" She then shivered, and checked under her sweater. "Man, this pendant is cold." With that, she made for the door, shutting it behind her.

Lisa's siblings all stopped what they were doing and peered downstairs.

"So, uh, dudes, any idea where little Brain Box is off to?" Luna asked.

"I dunno," replied Lincoln. "Lisa never really tells us."

"It's like she has some sort of secret identity that she refuses to tell us about," Lucy added with suspicion.

"Pfff, please," came Lana's reply. "I don't think Lisa would keep any sort of secret identity hidden from us."

"Yeah, Luce, she's our sister." Lincoln smiled. "Whatever's going on, I'm sure she'll tell us."

* * *

Lisa found herself in a giant room with a holographic depiction of Earth being projected in the middle. Looking down on her was a confident old man in a captain's outfit.

"So you arrive," said the man, crossing his arms. "Excellent. I trust you have the data on this alien fleet?"

Lisa nodded and pulled out the flash drive in her pocket. "Right here, sir." She walked over to the holo-computer and plugged the flash drive in, showing the captain her footage of the alien fleet."

"Hmmm…Cough-Foons. As I expected," the captain mused. "These are definitely GEATHJERK ships."

"But how can they be back so soon, sir?" Lisa asked. "Last I heard, their leader was taken out about three years ago."

"A lot can change in three years, young Lisa," came the captain's reply. "This is by no means a random, mindless assault. If they are arriving in fleets, this can only mean that the GEATHJERK have a new leader."

Lisa pulled out her necklace. "I'm ready, willing, and able, commander. Just tell me what to do."

"Not so fast, cadet." The commander held out his hand in a "stop" gesture. "If you're going out into the field, you're going to need some help."

"Oh, right, yes, of course." Lisa giggled, embarrassed. "I forgot there were others like me."

The conversation was interrupted by a young blue-haired woman in a green scarf. "Commander Nelson. Wonderful Ones are ready to beam up on board, sire."

"Excellent, Alice," came Nelson in response. "Beam them up onto the Virgin Victory. We can fill them in on the coming attack."

"Roger."

Alice took to the computer mainframe and typed in the code to beam up some more heroes. And just like that, seven more people materialized next to Lisa. They were all wearing different-colored suits with black masks, as well as the same pendants Lisa had on her necklace.

"Whoa…"

"Lisa Loud, Wonderful One from the Royal Woods, Michigan field office," declared Commander Nelson, "this will be your team."

The commander introduced them all as they posed.

"School teacher and Wonderful One from the Blossom City field office, Will Wedgewood, also known as the Crimson Fist, Wonder-Red." Red crossed his arms and nodded. "It's a pleasure."

"Detective and Wonderful One from the Los Angeles field office, Eliot Hooker, also known as the Supersonic Blade, Wonder-Blue." Blue swung his sword for a bit before planting it down and leaning on it casually. "Wassup?"

"High school student and Wonderful One from the Bordeaux field office, Jean-Sébastien Renault, also known as Le Sniper Supérieur, Wonder-Green." Green was a little busy eating a sub sandwich to notice.

"Olympic gymnast and Wonderful One from the Transylvania field office, Mariana Kretzulesco, otherwise known as the Queen of Rage, Wonder-Pink." Pink smiled, playing with her whip a little. "And that nickname is no joke, sweetie, so be sure you stay on my good side."

"Russian army soldier, father, and Wonderful One from the Siberia field office, Ivan Istochnikov, otherwise known as the Hammering Russkie, Wonder-Yellow." Yellow giggled nervously. "Hello, little one."

"Master of ninjitsu and Wonderful One from the Shinshu field office, Momoe Byakkoin, otherwise known as the Claws of Calamity, Wonder-White." White bowed politely. "Yoroshiku, Lisa-chan."

"And lastly, the university student and Wonderful One from the New Delhi field office, Krishna Ramanujan, otherwise known as the 8-Bit Enchanter, Wonder-Black." Black was too engrossed in his video game to look up at Lisa.

Lisa looked up to all her new teammates in awe. "You all look incredible! And those suits look so high-tech and sleek…just what are they made out of?"

"I think I can answer that there question, little missy," came an old, drawling voice.

The Wonderful Ones all turned to face an old man in a scientist getup with a very long, white beard, goggles, and a very tall hair stalk in the resting shape of a question mark. Red was the first to salute him. "Professor Shirogane, sir!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Shirogane could not help but laugh. "And to answer your question there, Miss Loud, these are CENTINEL-Suits, made from a very high-density bio-metal fiber that allows for super strength, and gives you access to a very special power!"

Lisa gasped, her eyes lit up, taking all of the professor's info in. "Fascinating."

"You think it sounds cool," Shirogane chuckled, "why don'tcha try it on for yer own dang self? That Wonder-Pendant you've got around yer neck there should give you access to it. Just say the words, 'Wonder-eyes!' and yer name, and it'll activate. Simple as that!"

Lisa looked at her Wonder-Pendant, starstruck, took a deep breath, and readied herself.

_"__Wonder-eyes, Glasses!"_

In three billionths of a second, Lisa Loud transformed before the group into a Wonderful One. Her lime-green turtleneck, droopy reddish-pink pants, and brown shoes became a chartreuse CENTINEL-Suit, her large glasses were exchanged for a black Wonder-Mask, and her shaggy auburn hair became neater and straightened out. Within the three billionths of a second she had to transform, she started to juggle some beakers while breakdancing to keep her balance. Effortlessly, she managed to flip into a handstand and balance all three beakers onto the soles of her feet, then flip back right-side up and catch them in her hands, even balancing one on her head.

And just like that, the transformation was finished. In Lisa Loud's place was a bonafide superheroine.

"State your name, Wonderful One," ordered the commander.

The girl struck a confident pose. "I'm a special combat agent of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service, Royal Woods, Michigan field office. **The Mistress of Math and Science…****_Wonder-Glasses!_**"

The rest of the Wonderful Ones cheered and applauded, all prideful and welcoming of their new member.

Shirogane laughed in delight. "Splendid! Welcome to the team, Glasses! How do ya feel?" "To be completely frank, sir…I feel like I'm on a ding-dang chocolate rush right now!" Wonder-Glasses could barely help from jumping and twirling in place. "This feels wonderful! Oop…no pun intended."

"Hehehe, no need to apologize there, Glasses," Shirogane replied. "We've all made an accidental 'wonderful' pun in our lifetime." "Oui!" Green chimed in. "And sometimes it is intentional—just ask Blue!" Blue just glared back at Green. "Get off my back, dude…"

Commander Nelson cleared his throat, diverting everyone's attention toward him. Black even closed up his console. "Right then. Now that everyone's acquainted, I'd like everyone's undivided attention. I do believe Glasses here was about to tell us all something."

"O-oh, yes." Glasses regained her composure and cleared her throat. "Now, I'm sure everyone here knows about what happened during Earth Defense War III."

"Ugh, of course," came Blue's response. "We went up to that living planet Jerk and decimated him and his Marble Buster or whatever. That was, like, three years ago!"

"Patience, Blue." Glasses shushed Blue before he could speak further. "Indeed, Earth Defense War III was three years ago; to the day, I believe." The holo-projector showed off Glasses' satellite footage again. "However, at this moment, the Commander and I believe that the GEATHJERK are about to launch another attack."

Nelson nodded his head. "Correct. Before Glasses arrived, Alice and I got a call from the Gaia Defense Army, and seeing this footage has all but confirmed our suspicion. The GEATHJERK are already plotting a course for Earth, and despite the outcome of last time, they are still arriving in fleets. No disorganized alien invasion force would even think to do so without a supreme leader behind them. Which begs the question…with the overlord of the Federation taken care of, just who is picking up the pieces? Who exactly would launch another attack on our planet this soon?"

"Tch, figures," Blue muttered. "We cut the roaches' heads off, and they still squirm. They'll all feel the sting of my Valiantium Blade all the same."

"What did I say about patience?" Glasses glared at Blue.

"Whatever!" Blue drew his sword and posed. "You're not the boss of me, four-eyes!"

"Blue!" Nelson put his foot down before the argument got ugly. "As your superior, I order you to fall in. Glasses will be a valuable asset to this mission, whether you want her on the team or not."

Blue groaned. "R-roger…"

"Now, first things first," Nelson continued. "We know the GEATHJERK are coming back, but now it is a matter of where and when. As Glasses put it, patience is indeed a virtue. The Virgin Victory is currently circling the globe, scanning the planet for any possible touchdown sites on the immediate surface. Once we have an idea of where the fleet will touch down, we will launch a pre-emptive strike from there. Team, this new GEATHJERK army could strike anywhere at any point. Be ready to defend your hometown if push comes to shove."

"Roger!" The Wonderful Ones all saluted their commander.

Almost instantly, Glasses felt beads of sweat trickle down her forehead, and she started shaking. Yellow picked up on this. "What is the matter, Glasses?"

"Hm?" Glasses looked back at Yellow. "N-nothing. Just…first-mission jitters is all."

"I understand." Yellow nodded. "I had these 'jitters' my first mission as well. It will pass, do not worry."

Little did the others know, Glasses was really thinking of her family back in Royal Woods. _Just please let my family be safe,_ she thought.

* * *

"'It's over, Snake Eyes! The Full House Gang wins, with the ace kicker!'" Lincoln was loudly reading comics in his room. "'Curses! Outplayed again by Ace Savvy! But have you forgotten about…MY WILD CARD?'" Lincoln gasped. "'Wild Card Willy! How could you?' 'Nothing personal, Ace—it's just in my name.'"

Lincoln heard a knock on the door. "Lincoln! Would you keep it down? I'm trying to talk to Bobby over here!"

Lori was outside in the hall, on her smartphone. "Sorry, Boo-Boo Bear. Lincoln's just being literally annoying." She raised her voice so Lincoln could hear her. "Buzz off, Lori!" Lori scoffed, walking back to her and Leni's room. "Boys." She looked over at her phone as Bobby spoke. "No, not you, Boo-Boo Bear."

As she was walking into the room, she overheard baby Lily whimpering. Lori sighed. "Listen, I'll call you back, okay? I think Lily's starting to get lonely. …Okay. Love you too, Boo-Boo Bear." She made a kissy noise and hung up.

Lori's younger sister and roommate, Leni, was in the closet trying on dresses. "Hey, Lori, I'm trying to pick out a good dress for my date with Chaz tonight, and I can't choose. Do you think I should go with the red glittery dress with matching gloves, or the black dress with shiny white stripes on the side?" She giggled. "They almost look like little rainbows~!"

By the time Leni looked over to the doorway, Lori had gone over to Lily's room, where her crib was. "Lori?"

Lori went into Lisa and Lily's room, noticing Lily weeping a tiny bit in her crib. "Hey there, Lily," she said, and picked her up. "You feeling okay?"

Lisa sniffled, her eyes wide and teary. "Sa-sa…" She pointed to a picture of Lisa on the table.

Lori looked over to the picture and sighed sadly. "Yeah, I miss Lisa, too. She's been gone literally the whole day." She smiled and tickled Lily under her chin. "Tell ya what, I'll call her and tell her you said hello, okay?" This made Lily giggle cutely.

With that, Lori walked back to her and Leni's room, where Leni was putting on the red glittery dress. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"Poor Lily was getting lonely," came Lori's reply. "Lisa's been leaving the house for longer than normal as of late. I'm getting very worried."

Leni was trying on the matching gloves. "I don't blame you. I'd be worried, too, if Lisa was out late." She gasped, coming to a premature conclusion. "What if she got taken by aliens?"

"Leni, no one's getting abducted by aliens." Lori sat on her bed and pulled out her phone. "Now shut up and let me make a call."

Leni was confused. "Is it time for your next hourly call with Bobby already?" Lori lowered her eyelids. "Barely anywhere close." She put her phone up to her ear as the tone rang. Lori ended up waiting a few seconds. "Ugh, dang it, Lisa, pick up!"

Just then, Lori heard a click on the other end.

"Ah, perfect! Lisa, where—?"

_"__So what are we going to do in the meantime?"_ Lori was interrupted by a voice that was decidedly not Lisa's. It sounded a little…vampy.

_"__Good question, Pink."_ A different voice, male, almost like a surfer dude's. _"__There has to be at least SOME stragglers still out there. Whaddaya say we find 'em and go bust some heads?"_

_"Blue, it's been three years. Last I remember, we took care of the very last one."_

_"Still, you never know. Some of them could still be operating from the shadows, masking their appearance so the Tachyon Radar can't spot 'em."_

_"Impossible."_

This got Lori's attention. She would know that lisp anywhere. _"__Alice, Black and I have made some much-needed adjustments to the radar in the case that…"_

"Lori, who—?"

Lori immediately shushed her roommate. "Shhh! I've found Lisa," she whispered. She then switched over to speakerphone to make sure Leni could hear as well.

_"…__Ergo, if there were any stragglers left, we'd have known by now."_

_"You do have a point." _A neutral male voice this time. _"__Still, Blue makes a good observation. It has been three years since the last invasion…"_

"Invasion…?" The two sisters' eyes widened.

_"…__and improvements or no, they still have the technological advantage over us. Whatever scraps they still have could prove useful to them, in combination with anything they can get their dirty hands on that belongs to us."_

_"Hmmm…a preposterous theory on paper, but considering what we're dealing with, it's not entirely out of the realm of possibility. Red, you may be onto something."_

Lori and Leni locked eyes, concerned. What could Lisa possibly be talking to complete strangers about that involved an "invasion"?

* * *

"This had better be good, Lori," Lincoln said. "Ace Savvy's going through a bit of a breakdown right now." All of the Loud siblings, even Lily, had gathered into Lori's room for a sibling meeting.

"Well, put your comic book down for once and listen up, Linc," Lori retorted. "It's about Lisa."

"Sa-sa?" Lily clapped as a smile brightened up her face.

"Yes, Lily," Lori said, smiling.

"Can we keep this short?" Leni asked. "Chaz is going to be totally upset if I miss our date tonight." She was wearing the red glitter dress with gloves.

"Sorry, Leni, this is kind of urgent; but I'll try to get to the point as fast as I can." Lori turned her attention back to the group. "Okay, so Lisa's been consistently coming and going for a little while now, and up to this point, we've literally had no reason as to why. All we know is that she's been coming home later and later and later. And as of right now, it's around 6:50-ish PM, the sun's gone completely down, and she hasn't come back yet." She pulled out her smartphone. "And I think Leni and I might have found the reason."

Lana freaked, immediately jumping to the complete wrong conclusion. "She turned herself into living data and got trapped inside your phone?!"

Lori was taken aback by this sudden outburst. "Wha—?"

Lincoln butted back into the conversation before Lori could say anything. "Y'know, at first I thought, 'that sounds weird,' but considering this is Lisa we're talking about, I wouldn't be surprised if she managed that."

Lola chimed in. "It certainly does sound like something she would do."

Lucy interjected with her own idea. "Maybe she realized just how toxic the Internet can be, and seeked to change that."

Lincoln raised a brow. "How? By installing digital security cameras in every phone on the planet?"

Luan lowered her eyelids. "And suddenly I'm reminded of the lie detector glasses."

"_Okay, quiet!_" Everyone immediately diverted their attention back to Lori. "Lisa didn't turn herself into living data, and she certainly isn't installing any global security cameras in any smartphones…at least, I hope not." She tentatively pulled out a flash drive-like device and attached it to her phone.

Luna was a tad perplexed. "Uh, sis? What's up with the flash drive? Isn't now a bit of a bad time to be backing up your tunes?"

"It's not a flash drive, Luna," came Lori's reply. "Lisa mentioned that this…whatever it is…had some sort of playback device that she used to record phone calls she listened in on." With that, she pressed a button at the bottom of the device, and an option popped up on her phone to "PLAYBACK LAST CALL".

Luna put her knuckles on her hips. "Soooooo, _you_ listened in on one of _her_ phone calls?"

Lori made a zippering motion near her lips. "Just be quiet and listen! I'm about to play it." With that, she hit the "PLAYBACK LAST CALL" option, and the recording started.

_"__There has to be at least SOME stragglers still out there. Whaddaya say we find 'em and go bust some heads?"_

_"Blue, it's been three years. Last I remember, we took care of the very last one."_

_"Still, you never know. Some of them could still be operating from the shadows, masking their appearance so the Tachyon Radar can't spot 'em."_

_"Impossible. Alice, Black and I have made some much-needed adjustments to the radar in the case that any remaining GEATHJERK could be found on Earth. Ergo, if there were any stragglers left, we'd have known by now."_

_"You do have a point. Still, Blue makes a good observation. It has been three years since the last invasion, and improvements or no, they still have the technological advantage over us. Whatever scraps they still have could prove useful to them, in combination with anything they can get their dirty hands on that belongs to us."_

_"Hmmm…a preposterous theory on paper, but considering what we're dealing with, it's not entirely out of the realm of possibility. Red, you may be onto something."_

_"I concur. Alice, scan for any traces of Jerk-matter energy that we may have overlooked."_

_"Roger. … I'm picking something up, Commander. Faint Jerk-matter readings over in Seoul, South Korea. Could likely be leftover Dough-Goos from Earth Defense War III."_

_"Likely. However, given the possibilities Red and Blue mentioned, we cannot leave anything up to chance. Alice, plot a course for Seoul."_

_"At once, sir."_

_"Wait, so, my hunch was right? And it could still just be bugs we forgot to squash? Ugh, dude, lame."_

_"More than likely. But as the Commander said, you can never be too sure. Sir, do we have any operatives from within the capital?"_

_"Just PC. He should be able to show you around, if he isn't too busy on that computer of his."_

_"I think that will suffice."_

And just like that, the recording was done. Everyone was silent with shock.

Leni was the first to break the silence. "Uh, Lori? Can we go now? I'm gonna be late."

* * *

**~ SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA ~**

"I swear, Alice, next time you say it's just Dough-Goos, I'm gonna get all Valiantium up on your butt."

The Wonderful Ones were locked in battle with a Gah-Goojin that was rampaging through the Nowon District. Wonder-Pink and Wonder-PC were trying to pin it down with their Unite Whips, with little success.

"PUNY EARTHLINGS ARE TRYING TO RESIST DESTRUCTION. THIS CANNOT BE ALLOWED."

The Gah-Goojin thrust its arms up, lifting Pink and PC into the air and flinging them aside, breaking their Unite Whips in the process.

Green managed to get Pink back up onto her feet. "_Sacre vert_…just how was this machine able to fool the Virgin Victory's Tachyon Radar?"

Glasses was opposite Green, helping PC back up. "It's like we said, Green, you can never be too sure."

The commander spoke through the Wonderful Ones' comm units. _"__Evidently, this bipedal assault weapon can spread its Jerk-matter energy throughout subspace in some fashion. A new GEATHJERK tactic, perhaps?"_

The Gah-Goojin roared, and formed its fist into a drill, aiming squarely for the group. Yellow thought fast.

**_"_****_Unite…Hammer!"_**

The Wonderful Ones around Yellow formed a giant yellow hammer, ready to strike at the drill with amazing force…and as soon as the drill hit, the hammer shattered like glass.

Yellow fumbled. "Geh…I thought that would work."

"Sometimes, Yellow-san, when all you have left is a hammer," White said, "everything begins to resemble a nail. Either that, or the thumb holding the nail in place."

"This is getting us nowhere, dude!" Blue was looking around for any ideas from the team. "Doesn't this thing, like, have any weak point nodes or somethin'?"

Glasses kept calm, staring intently at the Gah-Goojin as it started taunting and posing in front of the Wonderful Ones. As it began doing a flexing pose, it exposed its back, revealing a single, untouched, vulnerable, massive weak point node.

Glasses smiled deviously. "I think we may have just found our nail."

The Gah-Goojin struck another pose, flexing both its arms while facing away from the Wonderful Ones. This proved to be its downfall, as Pink and PC both used their Unite Whips to hold the weapon's arms down.

"Feisty little one, aren't you, you naughty boy~?" Pink coyly teased the Gah-Goojin with a wink.

The Gah-Goojin screeched horribly in both pain and rage as the two Wonderful Ones started pulling it backwards. Glasses charged forward and jumped into the path of the node.

**_"_****_Unite…Goggles!"_**

The remaining Wonderful Ones formed a giant goggles-mounted helmet that shot a powerful laser beam straight at the Gah-Goojin's back node, making it screech even louder. Eventually, as the color of the node transitioned from blue, to green, to yellow, to orange, and finally red, the Unite Morph's laser ended up destroying the node and bursting through the Gah-Goojin.

"ERROR. ERROR…ERROR…"

Almost instantly, the Gah-Goojin shut down, fell to its knees…and started disappearing right before the Wonderful Ones' very eyes.

The Wonderful Ones de-Morphed as they watched this unfold. "As expected," White said. "When the thumb holding the nail is struck, pain courses through the nerves. The nail falls, and the whole structure follows."

Blue lowered his eyelids. "Dude, I think that's a bit of a stretch for an analogy."

"I don't think anyone is seeing the bigger picture here!" Pink shouted. "What is going on with that weapon?!"

The Gah-Goojin continued to fade away like fog. Red looked puzzled as all get-out. "It's…dissolving?"

"Strange." Glasses chimed in. "This is new, even for me. I've never seen a mech like that do something like this."

The Commander interjected through the comm link. _"__Nor have I, even in my days as a Wonderful One myself. This must be why the Tachyon Radar seemed to be malfunctioning. In any case, the Jerk-matter energy readings are plummeting. I believe we're done here, team."_

_"Operation complete," _Alice said. _"__The Wonderful Ones are now free to return to the Virgin Victory."_

"Phew…" Glasses wiped her brow.

"You feeling alright, Glasses?" Red asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," came Glasses' reply. "Just a little tired is all."

Red laughed a little bit. "Don't worry. You'll grow into your own as a Wonderful One in due time. For now, let's all hit the showers and get you home."

Glasses couldn't help but giggle. "Roger."

Alice beamed everybody up onto the Virgin Victory, and the ship took off, resuming its regular world-circling course.

* * *

Lisa ran back home as fast as her little legs could carry her. She was already tuckered out from the battle in Seoul, but the run back to the Loud house almost wiped her clean out. In any case, she made it back with barely a scratch, Wonder-Pendant safely tucked into her turtleneck.

Lisa checked her surroundings. "Hmm…the lights appear to be turned off from inside. General consensus would mean that the front door is most assuredly locked. I might have to forge an alternative pathway in." She made her way over to the tree on the left, unaware that the door was actually unlocked. It creaked open, allowing someone to peek outside…

Lisa started climbing the tree, and was having a bit of difficulty doing so. "Curse my normal tender human body," she said, straining. "This would be so much easier if I were Wonder-Glasses." She did eventually make it to the top of the tree, and used one of the branches to crawl up onto the roof and into what she was sure was her bedroom.

Lisa wiped her brow once more. "Made it back safe and sound. Nary a scratch, the pendant is secure, twelve minutes to midnight…Lisa Marie Loud, you, dare I say, are home free."

At that very moment, the lights turned on, and Lisa could see a very freaked out Leni in the closet, still getting into her sleepwear. "_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_"

"LENI?!" Embarrassed, Leni threw as much clothes as she immediately had on her at Lisa. "_GET OUT!_"

Lisa ran for the door as fast as she possibly could, and closed it behind her. She was blushing completely red after that. "Okay, so, that was a minor miscalculation," she said, panting heavily.

Just then, she heard someone clear their throat. She looked ahead, and saw eight angry sisters and one brother, all in sleepwear, glowering at her.

Lori was the first to speak up. "I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"Oh, uh, of course," Lisa replied, giggling nervously. "There was much to do today; some construction work, a lot of science, a few calculus-level equations, maybe a little bit of breakdancing, you know, just to pass time."

Lincoln crossed his arms. "And this was all while you were out on your own?"

Lisa grinned sheepishly. "Uhhh, yep. Ehehehehehe…all on my own."

"Well, that's good to hear," Luan said, sarcastically. "I'm sure it was worth scaring us down to the very SEOUL." She narrowed her eyes, nary a laugh. "Get it?"

"Oh, believe you me, everything turned out just fiiii…" Lisa trailed off, realizing what her sister just said. "W-wait, how'd you know about Seoul?"

Lori pulled out the little recorder device from her pocket. "Your little phone call playback thing that you used to _peek in on our phone calls_ a month ago? Remember this?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Lisa said, stammering. "I've never seen that device before in my short little lifespan. Now, uh, if you'll excuse me, I, uh, need to go use the little geniuses' room." With that, she turned to face the bathroom and started running.

"Oh, no, you don't!" The siblings jumped onto their sister before she could get very far. Lisa struggled to get free, and managed to escape her siblings' grasp, but they kept on coming for her. The struggle raged on for about a minute, enough to make Leni peek out her door.

"Gotcha!" Eventually, Lori managed to get ahold of her sibling and lift her up. In doing so, she made Lisa's Wonder-Pendant drop out of her turtleneck.

Everyone gasped. "Whoa," Luna remarked; "Brain Box got bling."

Lori set Lisa down. At this point, Lisa was shivering, fully aware that her secret had now been blown. She looked down at the ground in defeat and sighed. "So, now you know the truth, I suppose. In reality, I'm a superhero. A special combat agent of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service, Royal Woods, Michigan field office. A Wonderful One…Wonder-Glasses."

Lisa gave her siblings a clearer view of the pendant she had on her neck. "And this is a Wonder-Pendant, something the Wonderful Ones use to transform, and protect their secret identities. Their faces are forever masked, their tombs forever unknown…or at least, they're supposed to be." She twirled her fingers in embarrassment. "I didn't want any of you to know…for your own safety. I figured, if any of you knew the truth, the CENTINELS would revoke my status. And more importantly, you and my entire family would be put at risk. I humbly apologize." She took off her pendant, set it down onto the floor, and hung her head.

The Loud siblings all stared at their sister with a mix of surprise and sadness. Normally, they would laugh at a claim as big as that, but given the shocking evidence to support it—the secret codenames, the team meeting, the mere mention of aliens, _the trip to Seoul, __**the pendant**_—it all seemed to line up perfectly.

Lincoln was the first to approach Lisa. He kneeled down to her level, picked up the pendant, and gently put it back on her. This caught Lisa off-guard a little bit. "Hm?"

"Lisa, we aren't mad." Lincoln smiled. "If anything, WE should be the ones apologizing to YOU."

Lori nodded her head. "Yeah. I mean, it was kinda my idea to call you in the first place. But I heard Lily crying in your room—I literally didn't know what else to do."

Lisa was still admittedly confused. "Wait, so, you're all okay with having a superhero in the family?"

The siblings all nodded and voiced their approval.

At this point, Lisa was a bit more frantic. "But, you all heard what I said, right? I could put you all at risk just for telling you this! Y-you could all be chased by Raydowns, o-or get caught in the gelatinous cytoplasms of Nyerks, or abducted and taken by aliens on Cough-Foons, and…" Lisa's brows drooped. "…and then I'd never see you again."

"Lisa, it's okay." Lori walked up to Lisa and kneeled down, putting her hand on her shoulder. "Superhero or not, you're a wonderful sibling. And yeah, you may literally get on our nerves a lot—the playback device, for one—but you've been there to help us out more often than you've hurt us. And though your inventions either work a little too well, or not quite as well as intended, your heart's always in the right place."

Lincoln nodded. "What matters is that you care about us, and…we care about you, too."

"Sa-sa~" Lily couldn't help but babble happily at the sight of her big sister.

Lisa could swear she felt her lips curl upwards towards the sides of her face, and her eyes start to water. "Awww…you didn't have to get all sentimental on me." She walked over for a group hug. "I love you guys."

Though the siblings all answered differently, the message was the same—"we love you, too."

"And don't worry, Lis," Lincoln added; "your secret's safe with us." He winked. "We won't tell a soul."

"Thanks, elder brother," Lisa said. "Now, what do you say we all get some rest?"

The siblings all voiced their agreement, and went to their respective rooms.

"Maybe tomorrow, you can tell us all about your little mission in Seoul," Lincoln inquired; "if you're available."

Lisa giggled. "We will certainly see."

* * *

Through the window, a young man was watching them all get ready for bed. He smiled warmly and nodded in approval.

At that moment, he was visited by a familiar ally, a floating support robot coated mostly in white. *P-ping!* "Status on Wonder-Glasses." *Bzzzt!*

"Yes, P-Star," said the man. "Lisa Loud has made it home safely. Everything is just fine. We'll call on her when we need her."

P-Star nodded, and the man took out his Wonder-Pendant, beginning to transform.

_"__Wonder-eyes, Red!"_

In three billionths of a second, the man, Will Wedgewood, donned his Wonderful One identity of Wonder-Red, striking various punching poses while doing so.

Almost immediately after, Red got a call on his comm link from Alice. _"__Red, we need you here at the Virgin Victory, stat. Faint readings of Jerk-matter energy have been spotted in Alaska."_

"Roger that. I'm beaming up."

And with that, and a flash of green light, Red and P-Star dematerialized, and the Virgin Victory, hovering up high above the Loud house, took off.

Of course, this caught the attention of the Loud siblings, who all opened their doors to check. "Did everyone else hear what I just heard?" Lisa asked. Her siblings all nodded. "Okay, good, so it wasn't just me."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on a Cough-Foon ship deep within space, two aliens allied under GEATHJERK were observing their target planet in the distance, observing the battle from the safety of their cockpit.

"Hmhmhmhmhm…the color-coded fools have no idea."

"Indeedly so, my little compatriot. And as long as they keep buying into these decoys, we'll be free to do as we please with their puny planet. Muhahahaha…"


End file.
